This invention relates generally to adjustment of steerable wheels located by ball joints on rigid axle vehicles, including 4-wheel drive arrangements in which the wheels are steerable and driven, and more particularly pertains to a method and structure for locating offset and/or skewed bushings to adjust caster and camber geometry of vehicles in which the ball joint shaft is received by a bushing located in the vehicle by fixed lugs.